digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silphymon
Valkyrimon Varodurumon * (w/ Sinduramon)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk HououmonDigimon Masters |enva=Neil Kaplan |enva2=Edie Mirman |enva2n=(Adventure 02) |java=Kōichi Tōchika |javan=(Adventure 02/X-Evolution) |java2=Yuka Tokumitsu |java2n=(Adventure 02) |partner=Yolei Inoue and Kari Kamiya Kenpa Fusion Fighters United Army Zaxon Hacker Rabbit Circle |n1=(En:) Sylphymon''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' }} Silphymon is an Animal Digimon. It DNA digivolved from Aquilamon and Gatomon. It possesses tenacious leg strength, and its leaping power is said to reach great heights. Also, it is able to fly about by spreading both of its arms and soaring like a after leaping high into the sky. Because it processes the information detected by the radar on its ears as images, and transmits it to the head-mounted display equipped to its head, it is able to accurately find the opponent regardless of day and night. Attacks *'Static Force'This attack retains its original name of "Top Gun" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Top Gun): Fires off energy shots while extending both of its arms ahead of itself. *'Static Force'This attack is named "Astral Laser" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Dark Sun, Dark Spore" 44, "The Dark Gate" 45, "Sonic Blades" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is named "Dual Sonic Boom" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Dual Sonic): Glides at super-speed from the sky above to crash a shock wave into the opponent. *'Air Field' *'Dual Sonic Laser' Design Silphymon is a fusion of Aquilamon and Gatomon which has Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's legs, tailfeathers, and wingfeathers. The DigiCode on its head-mounted display reads |アイズ|Aizu|lit. "Eyes"}}. Etymologies ;Silphymon (シルフィーモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 3 Silphymon is only available as a White Ultimate card with 26/28. Digimon World DS Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon, and can digivolve into Valkyrimon. He also appears at the Tropical Isles. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Silphymon is #246, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 219 HP, 256 MP, 129 Attack, 101 Defense, 116 Spirit, 117 Speed, and 56 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Quick 3, and Silphy Air traits. It dwells in the island area of Transfield. Silphymon digivolves to Valkyrimon. Silphymon can also DNA digivolve from Gatomon and Aquilamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 7000 Bird experience, and 190 speed. Silphymon can DNA digivolve to Valdurmon with Sinduramon, or to Ophanimon with Taomon. Silphymon can be hatched from the Wind Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Silphymon is #161, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Thunder and Fire elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, High Sniper, and High Speed Evasion traits. Silphymon digivolves from Gatomon or Aquilamon and can digivolve into Valkyrimon or AncientKazemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Silphymon, your Digimon must be at least level 35 with 120 speed, but only once you have revived Silphymon, Aquilamon, and Gatomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Silphymon DigiFuses from Aquilamon and Gatomon, and can DigiFuse to Valkyrimon with Garudamon and Crescemon, and to AncientKazemon with Garudamon, Lilamon, and Lillymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Silphymon is a Wind Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Aquilamon and Gatomon, and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Dynasmon, Hououmon, and Valkyrimon. Its special attack is Top Gun and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Silphymon can also digivolve to Gryphonmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Silphymon is #166 and is a Wind Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from Aquilamon and Gatomon, and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Dynasmon, Hououmon, Valkyrimon, and Gryphonmon. Its special attack is Top Gun and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and can digivolve to Valkyrimon. Digimon Masters Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and can digivolve to Hououmon. There is also a Jogress level version that can Jogress from Aquilamon and Gatomon and can digivolve to Valkyrimon. Digimon Heroes! Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and can digivolve to Valkyrimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and can digivolve to Valkyrimon. Digimon Links Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and Gatomon, and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Dynasmon, and Phoenixmon. Digimon ReArise Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon and can digivolve to Dynasmon, Valkyrimon, or nothing. Notes and references